bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
The BitF City Television Series
The contributors of BitF City have all pitched in to create episodes for a BitF City mock television series. The Episodes Episode 1: The Beginning (Again!) The HP Bar opens up, and the story of how the character came to BitF City is revealed! Short: Manty "borrowed" the Professor's super speed shoes. Episode 2: "BitF City Fair!" The City has a big carnival. Short: "Sinnetball" Sinnet joins a baseball team. Episode 3: "The BitF City Halloween Special" The citizens tell scary stories by the campfire. "MAN-T15" Manty is stalked by a futuristic android of himself. "Happy City Friends" The citizens die in grotesque and amusing ways. "Cloudy With A Chance of Meateaters" The professor creates an invention that makes it rain food.....that becomes sentient and makes food out of the citizens! Short: "Trick or Treating" Sinnet tries to scare Manty and Jay, who are trick-or treating. Episode 4: "Has he gone mad?" Xavier was testing out his latest invention when it zapped him and jumbled up his thoughts. Will the crew be able to correct him? Short: "Cold days" A blizzard has trapped everyone in their houses. What will they do until it thaws? Episode 5: "Break a leg" A skateboarding contest is being held in the city. *No Short* Episode 6: "Time Travel Blues" Kiwi and Swerve go to the past to stop an accident that puts Manty in a fullbody cast, but end up making the future ruled by deevil! Short: "Poker" The gang plays Poker. Episode 7: "A Cliched Baby Episode" One of the Professor's inventions gets the citizens turned into babies, and Roboguy has to look for them. Oh, crap. Short: "Training" Deevil tries to make S.L.U.G into a better fighter. Episode 8: "Black Blitzkrieg" The Sun doesn't rise one morning, sending residents of the City into pandemonium. Short: Manty buys some ice cream, but instead of ice cream, there's a venomous snake in the tub! Episode 9: "Mad Mechanism" One of Deevil's robots goes rogue and tries to lay waste to the City. Short: Barracudas somehow get into the City's swimming pool. Episode 10: "Beautiful knobs" Elbat falls in love with a female microwave... MADE BY DEEVIL! ~ Elbat: Just look. Most beautiful Microwave ever, am I right? Kukaki: ...Skank. Everyone: ??? Short: "I can't think of a Triglo Short" Don't be fooled, it's the name of the short! Manty and Jay try to figure out how to entertain the masses, but can't find an idea. Episode 11: "The Chains that Mail" Raizo gets a chain letter the Future Professor made as a prank and spreads it all over. The Professor refuses to mail it, convinced all the misfortune going around is coincidence. ~ Kukaki: Mail it. Prof: No. Kukaki: MAIL IT. Prof: No! *a rock hits him on the head* What in the-!?! Kukaki: YA GOTTA MAIL IT, DOC!!! Short: Ear worm: Manty can't get a song out of his head, so he sings it, and it gets caught in Jay's head. He accidentally gets it into Murasashi's head, then it goes all over. Manty eventually gets it out of his head, but then it somehow got all the way to Gaizo, who gets it stuck in his head again. Episode 12: "Everia: A History" The history of Everia is revealed at long last! Incredible, ain't it? *No Short* Episode 13: "Thanksgiving Special" The gang celebrates Thanksgiving by preparing a feast. Each character must bring at least one dish. Every character will have their own issues with their dish. ~ Professor: AAAAHH!! GET BACK IN THE OVEN!! *pushes against the oven door while a meat thing is trying to escape* Notar: *Is blasted against the wall by hurricane force winds coming from the air pocket in the turkey. Struggles to walk back to said turkey.* Kukaki: *Censored for your sake* Manty: Get back here, you! *Leaps at a scuttling pie. Misses and falls on face* Roboguy and Crafty: *Being chased by a large bowl of mashed potatoes* Crafty: I hate you. *No Short* Episode 14: "The Mini-Oblivion Part 1" Deevil creates a Flying Oblivion-esque satellite called the Mini Oblivion and captures Jay and Murasashi. The heroes try to find a way to get into space... *No Short* Episode 15: "The Mini-Oblivion Part 2" Jay and Murasashi attempt to escape the satellite..... at the same time the heroes find a way to get into space. Who will save who first? Short: "Keng Devl and the Fotrue Profesr" DIS IZ A SHOW ABOUT KENG DEVL AND TEH FOTRUE PROFESR. IT IS GREAT Episode 16: "Manty The Stuntsman" Manty becomes a daredevil, much to the distress of Jay. Short: "Issues" Notar is fighting with the Professor. Episode 17: "Not Again..." Notar loses his memory for the second time! What events will follow? Short: The Professor discovers that the moon is actually made out of cheese. Episode 18: "The Machine Planet" The Professor has found a planet that is littered with working devices and inventions. Short: Deevil comes upon a real-life cockroach. Episode 19: "3 Short Stories about BitF City" Exactly what it says on the tin. "Tangled Up" Manty tries to explain to a very angry Jay how he managed to get tangled up with Murasashi rolling down a hill. Hilarity insures. "Darky's Day Off" A rather stressed Darky arrests people for no reason. "Super Roboguy World" Roboguy tries out the new Super Mario obstacle course in town.... but it turns out Jims is the ringleader of the obstacle course! Will Roboguy make it out alive? *No Short* Episode 20: "Body Wars" One of the Professor's machines go awry, and Rac, Jay, and Kiwi get shrunk and trapped inside Notar's body. Short: Notar tries to make a love letter for Poppy, but fails horribly every time he does. Episode 21: "Nevermore . . ." Everyone in the town is stuck in poem mode and no one can stop! ~ Manty: Roses are evil, violets suck Jay: Deevil's here, so DUCK! Short: "A day off" Manty finally gets a day off and leaves the hero work to Roboguy. Episode 22: "Is this Sparta?" A Youtube contest has been spread around the city. Better make the best Youtube video and fast! Short: "The short short" Manty and co. try to find the world's smallest creature Episode 23: "Flash Fire" After a failed experiment, the Prof's lab is set ablaze. The lack of a fire department in the City means all the residents have to pitch in and save the lab. Short: The purchase of a hypnotic lava lamp causes Rac to be in his house for hours on end, watching it. Episode 24: "Halloween Hi-jinks" Darky rouses the residents for a cracking storytelling session. Apparition Antagonism: Deevil is haunted by visions of the future (from a ghostly Manty) where he wins his struggle, and the world is a wasteland with a crust of skulls, bones and dead machinery. This prompts him to become good... for two minutes. Kiwi Killer: Kiwi is kidnapped and replaced by an android built to kill, which stalks the residents, inspiring fear into everyone's hearts. Shadow Sharks: The City's rivers are filled with zombie sharks by a wizard enraged by the Prof's assertions that magic isn't real. They eat, and they eat, until there is nothing left to eat. New Nightmare: The resident's worst nightmares come to life with a failed experiment from the Prof. Short: Manty wears a Jack-O'-Lantern on his head, trying to terrify all he comes across. Episode 25: "Pestilent Pesticide" An outbreak of stinging and biting insects means the town is hosed down by insecticide. However, they aren't the only insects in the City. Short: Manty discovers Lego, with surprising results. Episode 26: "Cretaceous Calling" The viewers see what the City would look like 80 million years ago. The Velocimanties attempt to bring down a Iguanarac. A Darkidon and a Craftysaur get into an argument with lots of biting. The Chatspeak Dragon does not appear. Short: The arrival of Sonic the Hedgehog 5 - "Yes, it's like Sonic 1, except with MOAR!" makes Manty enter a state of euphoria that entails hugs and candyfloss. The other residents are disgusted. Episode 27: "Everyone's Favorite Episode" Everyon'es singing! Why is that so wrong? If I were you, I'd just sing along! ~ Roboguy: Hey, musical episodes are pretty darn sweet! You can bob your head, And you can tap you're feet! Crafty:Roboguy, some days I just wish you were dead. You see I don't have feet, And I don't have a head! Roboguy: Well that's okay, you can still keep up the beat! Just swing your legs back and forth under your seat! Crafty: Man, it's episodes like this that I dread. See you in the morning, I'm going to bed. Short: "Coffee Break" When Manty drinks some coffee, he starts running faster. And faster. And faster... Episode 28: "When the Bot is Away..." Roboguy leaves the city on a business trip. While he's away, the Games Master comes to the City, disguised as a grayscale Roboguy, and claims he's Roboguy's cousin. So when odd pranks start happening in the city, nobody knows who to blame! Short: "Cooky Cookie" Crafty accidently created an addicting cookie recipe. Now everyone wants some! Episode 29: "A Mediocre Day Out" Following Professor's discovery that the moon is made of cheese, an expedition to gather some of this delicious foodstuff is launched. The whole thing soon and inevitably falls into an homage to Wallace & Gromit. Short: "Coral Caramaderie" A rival expedition to the bottom of the sea is launched, with even worse results. Episode 30: "UFOs, Light-Rails, and Flying Cars" The Professor, fed up with the city's disaster-a-day, leaves without a trance one night. Notar frantically tries to track him down with the help of Rac. Meanwhile, Jay's new sweatshirt puts Murasashi into a hypnotically passionate state. Short: "Heritage" Darky is surprised to find out his great-grandfather was the only remaining veteran of World War II. Episode 31: "Behind the Schemes" Deevil, King Kuddles, Game Master, FP and General Glargreg are interviewed. Secrets are revealed. Short: "Basement Busters" Manty, Swerve, Roboguy, Jay and Murasashi search for the monsters in the HP Bar's basement. Episode 32: "A+B+L+R+START" The Games Master, with the help of some Ultimateum, traps the good guys (and a couple bad guys) inside of Roboguy's favorite video game, while Roboguy was out on a business trip. Now can Roboguy ever complete the game and save his friends? Short: "Con Man" Darky mistakes Notar for a famous criminal, and spends his whole day tracking him down. Episode 33: "City Sailing the Seven Seas" The city gets flooded! In a last-minute maneuver, the HP Bar is converted into a sail ship. But when the Bar gets swept out to sea, the gang is forced to become pirates to survive. ~ Roboguy: I vote myself as captain! Kiwi: Why should you be captain? It's my bar. Roboguy: Because I have a better pirate name! "Captain RoboBeard," I can see it now! Short: "Obedience" An obedience contest is held! Only . . . Kiwi's the only person with a pet. Episode 34: "Jims In Time" Jims and Darky, two arch-rivals, are trapped in an alternate dimension by Black Wade. Can they team up and get out? Short: "Switcharoo" Manty and Jay accidentally switch bodies. Taking advantage of his new, stronger body, Manty decides to take out some "unfinished business" on Jay. Episode 35: "Bitter Rivals" Several of the character's rivals show up in the city. Difficult times are had. Short: "Life and Death" Manty briefly dies and goes to Hell. Episode 36: "Big City Miners" It is discovered that the mountains bordering the city contain large deposits of extremely valuable sporkite. Soon, sporkite fever spreads, and everyones jumping at the chance to get their share. But it's rumored that there's things other than sporkite hiding in the mountains... Short: "Put a Sock in It" Sinnet finds an old sock, and turns it into a puppet, much to the annoyance of Elbat, Manty, and Jay. Episode 37: "Paint the Town" It started like any ordinary day. The sun rose. Birds sang. The peace did not stay. Shots rang out through the air. BAM. SPLAT. Scream, shouts, all echoing up and down the streets. It had begun. The city-wide paintball tournament. Short: "Closer Inspection" Notar explains how stupid many of Earth's traditions are. Episode 38: "Paranoia Pandemic" A phony psychic tarot predicts doom for Swerve, The Prof, Darky and Rac. This makes them descend into a paranoid state, thinking anything that happens just might be fatal. Short: Elbat and Sinnet create smaller robots called Gnip and Gnop. They proceed to act like Elbat and Sinnet's servants, much to their delight (and Gnip and Gnop's disgust) Episode 39: "Crispy Christmas" Instead of predicted snow for Christmas, it's a sudden, unseasonal sunburst. The people of the City dash outside their houses in their thick winter clothes, only to be disappointed, but not before Rac suggests they all go to the beach. Short: Manty accidentally orders otter instead of Christmas turkey. Episode 40: "Jay of Madness" After a series of unfortunate and heartbreaking events, Jay goes on a city-destroying rampage. ~ The events: -Nearly choking to death on chocolate syrup -Being caught in several whirlpools while swimming to the city -Manty hanging out with Roboguy and ignoring him -Getting his order screwed up at the HP bar (He gets turkey ala king instead of meatloaf) -A freak snowstorm happening while he's relaxing on the beach ("Not again!") -Falling in a manhole -Seeing Kous hitting on Murasashi -??? -Profit! Short: "Plant Shop" Roboguy plays hide-and-seek in the plant shop. Episode 41: "The BitF City Advertisement Block" The citizens star in several commercials. Stuff like how to improve the health of your love life, how to make revolutionary chocolate baloons, and how to get ripped in 2 seconds. ~ Darky: HI, DARKY.......er, COPS HERE WITH MY REVOLUTIONARY NEW PRODUCT, THE NIGHTY-NIGHT STICK! IT PUTS CHILDREN TO SLEEP INSTANTLY! ((Cut to scene of a mother beating a child to sleep)) Darky: Uh, okay then.... Scratch that, camera crew, start over. Camera Guy: But, sir, we're rolling live. Darky: SON OF A- *No Short* Episode 42: "Revocrednu" Sinnet is persuaded by another blender robot made by Deevil to join the evil side. However, Sinnet and the robot become too much of friends for it to handle.... Short: "Shots" Notar has to get shots, but he tries to get out of it by various means. Episode 43: "Killtron 3000" Swerve creates a faux-B Movie. However, the star of the movie comes to live and wrecks havoc! Short: "Superguy" A big, buff Roboguy look-a-like arrives to the city. Episode 44: "Halloween Super Fun Special" Manty, Rac, and Roboguy are trapped in a stalled train. To pass the time, they tell stories. Manty's Story: Kukaki goes on a killing spree. Too many subliminal sex jokes to number. Rac's Story: Blackwade takes on the form of Jay, but has to go through "Best Friend's Day" with Manty, which involves several rather dangerous activities. Roboguy's Story: A panda visits the city, riding a giant clown. Awkward moments are had. *No Short* Episode 45: "Cartoon Chaos" Manty makes an internet cartoon moking the stupidity of some of the citizens that becomes an instant hit. Soon, everyone in the city is making non-flattering cartoons, each one trying to out-best the last. Short: "Burned Up" Darky gets some pure Capsaicin sauce on his tounge. Episode 46: "Community Service" Deevil dumps all his leftover trash on the city. Everyone pitches in to help clean it up, but It Gets Worse. Short: "Follow That Robot! Part 1" Jay and Manty build a robot Manty-lookalike. However, it breaks loose! Episode 47: "Holographic Hero" Deevil deceives the heroes by holographically projecting an image of their greatest hero into their houses. Whilst enthralled, Deevil goes forth to create mischief. Short: Notar, Swerve, Poppy and Kuddles are somehow all in a lift, and someone farts, causing them all to try and work out who did it. Episode 48: "Cataclysmic Collision" A meteorite crashes into the City, causing a lot of damage. However, the meteorite is not what it appears. Short: Darky explains why all the episodes he suggests have alliterating titles. Episode 49: "The Chancellor of Rock" (Alternatice US Title: The Prime Minister of Rock) Dante tries to to make a perfect rock band with Manty, Roboguy, Crafty, and Chaos Kiwi. They become real famous and have to also face the dark half of becoming the kings of rock. ~ Announcer: Now, with us is the popular band hailing from BitF City, the Electrical Robot Kiwi Dash! And their unique songs, "Deevil, you're a Harley Rider" and "You're looking at the violin section"! Short: "The Banging Shell" Crafty gets a title on the business of shell-examining, and becomes obsessed with an unique shell. Episode 50: "The King Deevil of Triglo's Very Own Quite Popular Cartoon Show" King Deevil convinces every villain on the City to a counsel on his castle, just to make them forcibly record their voices for a bad cartoon he's making with flash. ~ Deevil: i believe u suck manty S.L.U.G.: *imitating Manty* no i not u idiot *gets beaten up by flash deevil* aww no u beat me lemme kiss ur butt Deevil: you dont deserve to get near my royal butt S.L.U.G.: *as himself* omg u r crap manty i kill u *as Manty* oww nooo pleese pleese dont kill me aww Short: "no u" Sinnet and Elbat, the robots, become addicted to the internet. Episode 51: "7h3 h4xx0r'5 ru13b00k" When a strange handbook called "4 h4xx0r'5 ru13b00k" appears suddenly on the local library, a weird computer virus infects the city's government computers, causing everybody to talk in hacker slang, or "h4ck5p34k". ~ Dante: \/\/|-|47 4b0u7 5u|\|r153? \/\/|-|47 4b0u7 r41n? \/\/|-|47 4b0u7 411 7h3 7|-|1|\|65 7h47 u 541|) \/\/3 \/\/3r3 70 641n? \/\/|-|47 4b0u7 ki11i|\|6 f13l|)5? 15 7h3r3 4 7im3? \/\/h47 4b0u7 411 7|-|3 7|-|1|\|65 7h47 u 541|) \/\/3r3 ur5 4|\||) m1n3? Short: "Episode 50 Sneak-Peak" The watchers get a short sneak-peak of the upcoming milestone. Episode 52: "First milestone of the series, and longest episode yet: It's For My Experimental Film" A film contest is held on BitF City, and after every entrance is deemed gimicky and overall sucky by the staff, the citizens lose trust and friendship with each other and every citizen loses his anterior friends. They finally realize a life without each others would be miserable, and return to being friends. However, after this, the contest is not postponed, and they all make a macro-movie where they reminiscence of their past that they have filmed; nothing but cuts from anterior episodes. The staff not only gives them the first place and gold medals, but also makes them remember that they have much more to live. *No Short* Episode 53: "Would You Like Evil With That?" Deevil and Kuddles open up a fast food chain in an attempt to trap all the good guys. However, once business starts booming, they'll have to make the choice between making money and destroying their enemies. ~ Kuddles: I need a Double Double Triple Quarter Pounder Half Calf And A Half Hold The Onion, And The Onion, And The Onion. Deevil: What does that even mean?!?!? Kuddles: I dunno, but they're selling like hot cakes! Short: "Oh to be Young and a Toaster" Elbat daydreams about the days when he was a handsome young toaster. Episode 54: "Little Shop of Bores" Analaya playing around with some spells while running around in the Golden Rose. Soon enough, the plants a running wild, creating some sort of forest/swamp/jungle/monster. Can Joe, Ella, and Analaya stop the Golden Rose from going out of control? Short: "Blender Vs. Fish" Sinnet tries his hand at fishing. This will end well. Episode 55: "Witch Roboguy?" Roboguy time travels back to the time of the Salem Witch Trials, where he is believed to be a witch. Short: "Texting" Roboguy and Sinnet text message back and forth, with the user only seeing their expressions as they go. Episode 56: "Cooking With Deevil" After a wild and alcohol-soaked Villain's Party, Deevil tries to cook the citizens in a gigantic soup. *No Short* Episode 57: "PEMDAS" A 1-hour special. Sinnet discovers where Smart Mass came from: A gigantic, gross Martian blob. This blob comes to the city, looking for Sinnet.... ~ Sinnet: ELBAT, ELBAT, ELBAT! COME OUT QUIIIIIIIIICK! LOOK! LOOK! *smart mass is rolling around in the grass* Elbat: Uh, yeah. I'm not intrested in your orange pile bouncing around. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish my novel. *this repeats 5 times* Elbat: Why did I sign up for this?... *No Short* Episode 58: "Snow daze" Because of a blizzard, everyone is snowed into the lab. While Avlana goes to check for anybody outside the lab (since she can easily survive sub-zero weather) everyone else is pretty much stuck. ~ Analaya: Gee, it's kinda dark... Murasashi: Is there a light? Analaya: *flips switch, but the light bulbs all blow out* ...No. ~ Rain: This reminds me of the time I and my friends were trapped in that ski lodge with that guy and his skanky Vampire girlfriend... Notar: Why? Rain: BECAUSE THERE'S NO WAY OUT AND I'M TRAPPED WITH A SKANKY DEMONESS!!! Kukaki: Huh? Did somebody call me? *No Short* Episode 59: "Trail Blazers" Due to a huge blackout, the citizens temporarily have to relocate to a nearby city west of the mountains. Since the huge blackout cut out all transportation, the citizens will have to take it by foot.....and cart... ~ Manty: Aw, man! Why do we have to go on these old crappy carts, anyways? The Professor: Well, Manty, the teleportation wires were cut, all the cars are dead, and all the Swirly Guys got into an incident with a beehive over there. ((Cut to a group of heavily mangled Swirly Guys being tended to by doctors and nurses)) Random Swirly Guy: Actually, sir, the Swirly Guy power lines were cut. Prof. Whatever. ~ Jay (Pulling cart): Man, this is miserable! Pulling this cart all day makes me wanna puke. Manty: What are you saying? I broke my leg this morning and you've just been over there pulling that cart like ya don't care! Jay: Go run a few laps over by that tree there, Mant. It'll help, I promise. Notar: But, what about me? I've been bitten by five different kinds of venomous snakes! Jay: Just throw some water onto those bites and it'll be fine. Kiwi: And, what about me? I shot myself 2 times while I was hunting! Murasashi: And I almost drowned down at that creek we crossed! Kukaki: And I've got dysentery! *everybody looks at her awkwardly* Jay: That's your own problem. Short: The citizens realize they forgot to celebrate Christmas. Episode 60: "The Real Housemates of BitF City" Poppy and Murasashi sign up to appear in a Reality TV show, and in the process turn into money-hungry, soulless brats. Disgusted, Jay and Notar form a pact to take the show off the air. Short: The professor discovers a basketball court in the attic of his lab, and, to his distress, everybody crams in to play a rather loud tournament. Episode 61: "Super Mantis and his Justice League of Super Fun Happy Friends" Manty's Ultimateum Form is swapped out with superhero powers. Excited, he forms a justice league of the citizens already with powers. Little do they know that they're in more pain then they think. Short: Manty teases the citizens with fake love notes. Episode 62: "The Superzeroes Part One" The gang, except Roboguy, Becomes superheroes when Slick Steel comes to town Short: "Pet Walkers" Swerve opens a dog walking company. Episode 63: "The Superzeroes Part 2" The ending to the cliffhanger of last season's finale, Roboguy and Slick Steel have to save the gang when they get captured. Short: "Egg" Manty takes care of an egg. Episode 64: "While the Mice are Away..." The Professor shows up for work one day to find that his lab has been heavily vandalized. Except . . . the villains are on vacation. Everyone is called to the HP Bar, and the Professor refuses to let anyone leave until the culprit is found. In classic whodunnit style, who better to play detective than our very own Roboguy? Short: "CAKE'D" Sinnet holds a bake sale. Nonhumorous results. Episode 65: ". . . The Cats will Play" At the same time the previous episode is happening, the villains are on vacation. But can these evil, cold-blooded killers relax enough to enjoy themselves? Yeah, probably. Short: "Sharp Edged Blade" Blade goes around, inhabiting the civilian's items in an attempt to scare them. Episode 65: "23 Short Stories about BitF City" Exactly what it says on the tin. 1. One of the Professor's inventions causes grievous bodily harm to Notar. 2. Manty gets drunk on Pink Swirlberries. 3. Roboguy walks around town, acting "kewl". 4. Jay walks into the HP Bar and stares at a poster for no reason. 5. Gaizo falls down a cliff. 6. Poppy climbs up a tree and meets a very rude squirrel. 7. Crafty and Elbat accidentally make noise in a library. 8. Kuddles noisily eats an ice cream cone. 9. Murasashi gets gum in her hair, and Jay tries to get it off. 10. Notar tests a new flying machine of the Professor's, but crashes it into the lab. 11. Deevil throws a baseball at Swerve. 12. Blade swallows a bug. Manty is deeply offended. 13. Kukaki accidentally hits on Poppy, due to a drunk misfire. 14. S.L.U.G is crushed by a giant, metal version of Manty's head. 15. Jay is still trying to get the gum out of Murasashi's hair. 16. Notar goes skydiving and forgets his parachute. 17. The Games Master bites on a large boulder. 18: Janus jumps on a trampoline. 19: Crafty gives Roboguy a quarter. 20: Kiwi swallows Bacon. 21: Jay gets the gum out of Murasashi's hair, but gets it stuck onto his hair. 22: Deevil kicks a can around. 23: Notar blows up the city. *No Short* Episode 66: "The True Canuck Sport" During an especially frigid winter, the local lake freezes over, causing a whole troop of crazed Canadians to burst into town. The Canadians proceed to fill every single inch of space available in the city. What will the townspeople do aboot this mess, eh? Short: "Lemonade" Manty opens up a lemonade stand. Episode 67: "Role Reversal" The townspeople decide to switch roles and personalities for a day. Hilarity ensues. Short: "Technical Problems" Jay buys a top-of-the-line game console, then tries to figure out how to set it up. ~~ Jay: OK, now, plug in the yellow cord into the yellow socket on the TV... Where's the yellow socket? *drops cord to go behind the TV* --A few moments later-- Jay: OK, found it! Now, where's the cord? *looks at pile of tangled cords in front of him* ...GAHHH!!! Episode 68: "A Shadow of Himself" Pt. 1 Janus suddenly performs a complete 180 and allies himself with the villains. Psi, with the help of the others, tries to figure out just why... ~ Janus: ...You don't believe me? Seriously? I thought you lot would jump at the whole betrayal thing, you're card carrying villains, for crying out loud! Future Prof.: You're a good friend of my past self, why would you turn on him? Janus: ... Alright then... Wait a minute. (Janus sets down a device on the floor that opens up to reveal a screen that's focused on the present Professor, who is currently working on an invention.) (Janus leaves the room. A moment later, he shows up behind the present Professor and, without a word, smashes him over the head with the flat side of his sword, knocking him out cold. He walks off-screen and returns, smirking.) Janus: That work for you? *No Short* Episode 69: "A Shadow of Himself" Pt. 2 Soon after it is revealed that Janus has turned evil due to a remainder of the darkness clouding his heart, he leads a full-on assault on the city. ~ Janus: (in cockpit of giant war mech) You know, Psi, this whole villainy thing is actually pretty fun. Psi: (rolls eyes) Maybe so, but as a villain, you're always going to get your ass kicked by the heroes. No exceptions. Janus: I like to think that being an ex-hero gives me some immunity. (mech punches Psi to the ground) *No Short* Episode 70: "Say what?!" Deevil invents a machine, turning the entire city into a silent movie. The only way out is to go through the entire plot of the movie, but who would agree to that? Short: S.L.U.G. hijacks the Flying Oblivion, and takes it on a night on the town. Lets hope Deevil doesn't find out. Episode 71: "Gumzilla!" One of the Professor's machines turns a large pile of Murasashi's gum into a monster. Seeing it as threat, most of the gang tries to destroy it. Murasashi, however, doesn't see it that way. She knows that it is just misunderstood. Can she convince the others to stop? Short: Swerve teaches Manty how to play with a yo-yo. Hilarity ensues. Episode 72: "Every Gijinka Fan's Dream" The Prof makes a device that's supposed to give people instincts of animals (improved smell and hearing senses, for example) but it ends up changing humanoids into animals and vice versa (Roboguy and Crafty also become Human, BTW). When it affects several of the main cast, Aka is happy with his transformation into a human, and throws the device out the window before the Professor can reverse it! When Deevil and Kuddles get their hands on it, can the Professor and the others get it back? Short: "Hot Soup" Manty burns his mouth on Swerve's Spicy Soup. Meaning temperature wise, by the way, so nobody realizes anything's wrong since it's so spicy. Episode 73: "I'll take that bet 'cuz dimwit's my name..." Everyone becomes irritated with everyone else's bothersome habits and tendencies. A bet is made that the many inhabitants and guests of the city can't break the mold. For example, Raizo and Kukaki can't hit on anyone, Joel and Faith can't show eachother affection, Ezekiel and the Prof can't use Techno Babble, Bola and Murasashi can't chew gum, etc.... WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHO WILL WIN? Short: "Tree" Sinnet somehow gets stuck in a tree. Episode 74: "Manty and the Copiously Large Candy Store" Manty wins a diamond ticket to tour Fridian's Copiously Large Candy Store, the world's largest....candy store. 4 other citizens get the diamond tickets and tour the factory, too. Who will shine, and who will be brutally humiliated by their bothersome habits? (nope, Murasashsi isn't gonna be a Violet parody in this one, surprisingly.) Short: Rac gets lost in Magmapolis. Episode 75: "Group Therapy" Morsque sends the other villains to see a psychiatrist to solve their individual, and group problems, so they will have an easier time working together. Unfortunatly, they aren't exactly willing to go. Short: In Dexter's Lab fashion, Deevil creates an invention, and S.L.U.G. messes it up. Episode 76: "Darky's Done" Feeling under appreciated, Darky quits being a cop. The local theifs and criminals go on a crime spree due to his quitting. Can the gang convince Darky to be a cop again, before the whole city becomes a cess pool of crime and villainy? Short: Manty ponders upon the meaning of life. Episode 77: "Mesmerising Memories" The citizens think back upon their earlier lives wistfully. Short: For some reason, carrying a blue pencil becomes the latest 'in' thing. Episode 78: "Blood Beast" A failed experiment turns Kiwi into a bloodsucking vampire. Can the other citizens find a way to reverse this before he bleeds them all dry? Short: Another mantis appears and is instantly attracted to Manty. Awkward moments are had when they see her sharpening her pincers. ~ *Manty sees her sharpening pincers* Manty: ...cd-i zelda. Episode 79: "Valentine's Day" The Professor makes a love brew, and one of 2 things happen. ~ -Roboguy tries to help, and adds a chocolate bar. "Because nothing's sweeter than chocolate!" Unfortunately, the chocolate makes the brew mutate into a giant Cupid monster, and the gang has to defeat it, yadda yadda yadda. ~ -A few people drink it, and we have a few love triangles going on! *No Short* Episode 80: "BitF City in The City" A tiny version of BitF City grows in a rare flower in the plant shop, complete with microscopic citizens. The normal citizens go drunk with power. Short: "Elephant" As a prank, Manty smuggles an elephant into the town. Episode 81: "Abliens From Anobber Planet! Part 1" Some Aliens crash-land in the city's park. They annoy the citizens to death, until more aliens come and kidnap the city! It's up to the nice aliens to save them. *no short* Episode 82: ""Abliens From Anobber Planet! Part 2"" The aliens summon the rest of their planet to help them fight. Oh crap. *No Short* Episode 83: "FtiB Town Part One" The gang stumbles into an alternate universe full of their opposites! Now they have to get home. ~ Bacon: Splur? Curd: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I AM NOT YOUR OPPOSITE! ........ ok i am.... *No Short* Episode 84: "FtiB Town Part 2" The gang has to stop their antis from destroying BitF City! ~ Roboguy: Wat did I miss? Manty: Nothing much. A psychotic komodo dragon leading an army of evil opposites of the citizens in order to destroy us all. Roboguy: So nothing new? *No Short* Episode 85: "Oh No, A Halloween Special" The gang has a scary story contest. PLANET OF THE BACON: The gang goes on a trip through space and ends up on a plant full of creatures like bacon, only meaner. Mutant Mantis: Manty becomes a monster. A HIDEOUS MONSTER! Kiwiputer: Kiwi's mechanical arm takes over his mind and causes the world's computers to go psycho! Short: "Candy" Manty has a candy eating contest. Episode 86: "Tourist Trap" Many, and I mean many, tourists flood into the city. These are the kind of tourists with the floppy hats, sun screen on noses, flash photography, etc. While some citizens enjoy the tourism, like Kiwi, since he's getting so much business, others have a different opinion. Things aren't made any easier when a few monsters attack the city. Oh how can this problem be solved? Short: A mysterious ticking noise can be heard somewhere in Deevil's castle. Man, it has one nice beat to it. The villains sing to the beat. Episode 87: "Go Glargreg go!" Glargreg has had enough of a life of evil. He decides to make amends with the city, by helping out. Unfortunately, he causes more problems when he's trying to help, instead of destroy. How can the gang get out og this one? Short: Blade manages to get into Deevil's castle, where he manages to get the bug rather annoyed. Episode 88: "March of The Mantids" Manty, after a trip to the Blood Bank, accidentally spills some mantis plasma on some of the citizens. He learns, to his horror and eventual fascination, that doing so turns them into other mantises. ~ Mantis Swerve: Manty, you gotta do something! That plasma you spilled on me has turned me into a mantis! Manty: No dip, sherlock. We should probably get you to the Professor so he can- *slips on a puddle* *the vial of plasma hits Rac on the forehead, spilling some, and lands intact on the ground, facing upwards* Manty/Swerve: OH, CRAP. Short: The Cree and The Basement Monster become friends. Episode 89: "Life in the Fast Lane" The city is transformed into a huge kart track. Tourists come from all over the world to ride it, but not all of them have good on the mind... ~ *Manty is driving around on a kart. He looks happy at first, but his expression changes to a rather disgusted look* Manty: Why the hell am I in a car? *no short* Episode 90: "Battle Royale Pt. 1" Poppy and Illia decide to hold a sparring tournament like they have back home, with a great prize which I haven't decided on yet. However, when Deevil, S.L.U.G., Kuddles and the Future Professor enter... ~ Analaya (as an announcer): Next round is Kukaki versus the Professor! YAY! Kukaki: *poses* You sure you wanna go through with this, hon? Professor: ...YES! *ker-smash* Kukaki: OH HOW CRAZY *KO'd* Analaya: And the Professor pulls off a fantastic One-Hit KO! He wins! Short: "Sinnet's Super Sumo Smash" Sinnet and Roboguy have a sumo style fight. Episode 91: "Battle Royale Pt. 2" When Deevil, Kuddles and the Future Professor makei it into the later rounds of the tournament, their intentions become clear... Okay, maybe not, but the good guys "know" something's up, and refuse to let them win! SPOILER ALERT: *They legitimately just wanted to enter for fun.* Short: "Grudge Match" Kukaki wants a rematch with the Professor, but he's not interested. Episode 92: "Super Short Collection" A bunch of shorts. "Kuh-Rah-Tay" Jay and Murasashi engage in a friendly karate fight. "Sailing" Rac goes sailing.... with Roboguy hitchhiking along. This can't go well. "Bowling" Gaizo goes bowling, with near-catastrophic results. "The Fly" A mutant fly terrorizes Joe and Ella's shop. Strangely, they don't even call in a certain mantis to help. "Ultimate" Poppy somehow gets ahold of the Ultimateum agates. *No Short* Episode 93: "MMO Mastery" Several city dwellers try their hand at some MMOs. M3505 PL0X: Darky plays Maplestory and gets harassed by noobs wanting "100 skwishi likwids pliz@@@@" How do I shot Orcs: Manty plays LotR Online and forgets what the attack button is. mi 5w0rd: ph34r 1t: Kiwi plays World of Warcraft and shows off his 'skillz' to some low levelled Rogues. The hell...: The Prof plays Runescape and soon realises how crap it is, causing him to hate all MMOs forever. Short: During a quest, Darky meets the monster Bigfoot and proceeds to run away, terrified for his character's life. However, Bigfoot gives chase. Episode 94: "Ninja Nightmare" The City is attacked by violent ninjas wanting all of its funds. Short: Kiwi believes himself to be Spiderman. Episode 95: "The Days of the Maze" A maze is discovered to exist underneath BitF City. The Professor, Rac, Janus, and Kiwi are selected to be sent down for exploration. But once they get lost, can they keep themselves sane, and off each other's throats? Short: "Bored Games (Hur Hur)" Elbat challenges Sinnet to an intellectual board game. And loses. Episode 96: "Hostagey Part Un" A mad man gets control of the Professor's lab, and all of the city's functions (cause it seems that the Professor can control most things from his lab), and takes Flora and Fauna hostage to keep them from interfering. Short: "I Shot the Sherif" Darky gets injured, leaving Jay to handle the police work. Episode 97: "Hostagey Part Deux" The gang need to devise a plan to stop the mad man from destroying the city, without endangering Flora and Fauna. But with the controls of the whole city in the villains hands, can they possibly stop him? Short: "But I Did Not Shoot the Deputy" Jay gets injured during police work, leaving it up to the injured Darky. Episode 98: "School Days, Part 1" A government official notices most of the citizens haven't even had a proper full education, and orders them to go to school again. This turns out to be a problem, as the citizen's wacky behavior drives the teachers crazy. Meanwhile, after school, Jay and Murasashi miss the bus. While walking home, they somehow get stuck in an alternate dimension. *no short* Episode 99: "School Days, Part 2" The citizens attending the school notice the somewhat evil intentions of the teacher, and go off to bust Deevil, as they think he's the one behind this. He isn't. Meanwhile, Jay and Murasashi get out of the alternate dimension, but have to go into detention for playing Hooky. *No Short* Episode 100: "The Snowball Effect" Manty trying to catch a party invitation fluttering in the wind turns into a huge, chaotic, dangerous adventure for the citizens, involving the possible destruction of the world. Short: The citizens fail to realize they have missed Christmas throughout the episode. Episode 101: "Magmapolis Island" A huge blizzard hits Triglo Island, turning the whole island into one big Magmapolis. However, Deevil takes this as a chance to use the blizzard to expand the city.... onto another one! Short: "The Great Flood" The snow melts, and the annual Great Flood comes about. Episode 102: "Shadowguy" BlackWade finds out a way to hack himself into a robot's AI system, and goes for S.L.U.G. However, he ends up in Roboguy due to a strange misfire. *No Short* Episode 103: "An Island Less, Part One" Deevil snaps and uses his most diabolical scheme yet: He sinks Triglo Island into the ocean! The citizens gear up to explore the sunken island via submarine, parodying 200,000 Leagues Under The Sea. *No Short* Episode 104: "An Island Less Part 2" The citizens theorize several ways they could pull the island back up. When they do, however, they discover Deevil's been fooling around with the city while they were gone... *No Short* Episode 105: "An Island Less, Part 3" The citizens clean up the mess Deevil's made. *No Short* Episode 106: "The 5th ever Halloween Episode" Instead of 3 short stories, the citizens star in a slasher movie. Short: Notar goes trick-or-treating with a flimsy costume. Episode 107: "Mind Screw" Deevil, feeling particularly mischievous today, shrinks himself and crawls into Jay's brain, controlling it. He then goes around the city, insulting everybody and causing grievous body harm to others. ~ Deevil: Oh great, here comes Jay's feminine partner! Let's see, how to insult a young female... Deevil/Jay: OH, HELLO MURASASHI. I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! Murasashi: Um, okay...Shoot. Deevil/Jay: I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE KIDS. Murasashi: Okay, uh-WHAT? Deevil/Jay: I SAID, I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE KIDS! RIGHT NOW! Murasashi: You sicken me! *slaps Jay and runs off crying* Deevil: My evil plan is working! Everybody's starting to hate him! MUAHAHAHAHA- Kuddles: The girl has a point, you know. Deevil: Shut up. Short: Manty creates a roller coaster in his backyard. Episode 108: "CALL NOW!!!" The citizens quickly realize that shameless advertising = money. Before long, the whole city is a greedy advertisement cesspool. But this soon gets in the way of their jobs and daily lives. Can the gang get over their greediness and return the city to normal? ~ Manty: You'll never get away with this, Deevil! Deevil: Ha! You'll never catch the Flying Oblivion Mach 28! Manty: Oh yes I will! *turns to camera* With the help of new 'Super Shoe Stench Spray!' Fights foot fungus fast! Short: "Pop-up Toaster" When Elbat tries surfing the web, he gets swarmed with pop-ups. Anger ensues. Episode 109: "Up the Woods Without a Paddle" After the city gets infested with magical flying jellybeans (don't ask), the whole city's population is forced to camp in the woods while extermination takes place. Can they survive without their food, water, and working toilets? Short: "Blender the Night Away" Sinnet attempts to avoid sleeping for twenty-four hours. Episode 110: "Murasashi's 5th Symphony" Murasashi attempts to create an orchestra out of the citizens. ~ Murasashi: Now, now, Basement Monster. You need to possess music skills if you want to succeed in this band! Basement Monster: Oh, I can do that! *tuns into a ghost and flies into Ralph* Ralph: OH NO YOU DI'INT! *pulls the Basement Monster out of his chest and chases him down out the door. Several disgusting sounds are heard* Basement Monster: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAGH *walks in, eyeless, and sits down* Murasashi: Oh, my. Are you okay? Basement Monster: Yeah. By the way, you left your purse in the bus. *no short* Episode 111: "Where Did Everybody Go?" When everyone goes on vacation, and they were told to leave at 6:30 a.m., Notar oversleeps, and is left all alone in the city. What happens next? Hilarity. ~ Notar: I'm all alone! Citizen: Actually, you're not alone, there are us not named citizens, but there aren't many of us at all... Notar: ALL ALONE!! NO ONE IS HERE AT ALL!!! Citizen: All right, you have fun with that... Short: Notar decides to mess with the weather forecast people. Episode 112: "A Time Travel Episode" The Future Professor's time machine malfunctions in the future, and the characters are scattered throughout time. Short:When a meme group comes to town to celebrate the Memelympics, the Professor is antagonized by Tacgnol and the Dramatic Prarie Dog. Episode 113: "Coming Of Age" Elbat discovers he's aging fast, so, in an attempt to stay "hip", he tries to be all coooool, man. ~ Trivia: Elbat's favorite food: Toasted Bran with a side of buttered saltine crackers. Short: Sinnet all of a sudden thinks he's best friends with Notar. Episode 114: "The Rolling Phone Gathers No Grass" A cell phone containing many important documents that is owned by the Professor is stolen! Some of the heroes go to stop whoever dunit. Meanwhile, a couple of other citizens play the sport of "Narglog". Short: After stepping through a portal gate made by the Professor, a frighteningly realistic version of Manty is created. Episode 115: "Kuddling with Kuddles" Kuddles meets a female rabbit, and instantly falls in love. We all know what happens when a mommy rabbit and a daddy rabbit love eachother so much, right? With his army of rabbits, Kuddles plans a fullscale invasion, and their just too cute to hit! Oh how will they get out of this one? Short: One of the bunny babies ends up on Triglo, somehow, and causes panicing and paranoia...by doing nothing. Episode 116: "CSI: BitF City" There's murder afoot, and it's up to Darky to find the culprit. In a detective fashion paradying CSI, puns are made, and sun glasses are put onto our eyes. YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! Short: Swerve, Manty, Crafty, and Notar play Monopoly. Oh god... Episode 117: "Black Cat Strut" It's Friday the Thirteenth, and strange things are afoot. Everywhere the citizens go, it seems as though bad luck is following them. Notar, Rac, and Elbat don't believe it's simple cosmic energy that's screwing with their lives, and go and find the source. Couldn't possibly have anything to do with the shadowy, black, goggle wearing cat following them around, could it? Short: "Poppyseed" Poppy buys a flower seed and attempts to grow a flower. Things go wrong, obviously. Episode 118: "Dread on Your Dead Bed" Roboguy fakes an injury so he can get more attention. Soon, though, the situation grows out of control, and everyone thinks Roboguy has a terminal illness. Once everyone shows up mourning, he'll have to make a choice between keeping the attention and having that on his conscious, or telling them and probably getting beaten up. Short: "Barking up the Wrong Blender" Sinnet and Elbat become professional dog walkers as an attempt to make money. Episode 119: "Say Cheese" Poppy and Kukaki find a video camera. They go around recording stuff. Funnier than it sounds, considering not only are they in BitF City, after all, but the entire episode is seen from the camera's point of view. Short: King Deevil can't find his Beef Onion Stew recipe. Somehow, MILES AWAY IN THE CITY, Marissa, Bola and Murasashi's bubblegum blowing contest triggers a Rube Golberg type event that involves a flying axe, Harrow being ignited by fire, and Darky spilling coffee on Jay, and in the end it causes Deevil to find the recipe. Episode 120: "SNOWBALL BARRAGE!!!" Analaya starts a snowball fight with Poppy, and it ends up becoming an epic fight involving all the important characters in the town at the time. Valencia: HYAH! Notar: HOLY CRUD! Are they homing in on me!?! Valencia: *taps snowball* I'm enhancing my snowballs with Love Magic! *hit by unusual snowball* IYAAAAAAH!!! What was in that!?! Kiwi: That snow is yellow with Bacon grease, my friend. Valencia: IYAAAAAGH! *KO* *No Short* Episode 121: "Dream a Little Dream" Kukaki and Illia decide to invade everyone's dreams in the middle in the night. Why? Well why not? This lets them get to know everyone better, doesn't it? Short: Mutant bullfrogs invade Triglo, and their hungry... Episode 122: "The First Scrubs Parody Episode" The episode is seen through the eyes of the Professor, as he narrates it in Scrubs fashion, and it looks like he's having a little relationship trouble. Meanwhile, Murasashi wrote a new song, but the lyrics are not exactly that good, and she expects a response from Jay. As a third part to the story, Gaizo's age is starting to get to him, but he's not willing to admit it. The moral of these stories: either honesty, or accepting one's problems. Short: The aftermath of the bullfrog attack. Episode 123: "The Big Debate- Santa Claus, Real or Fake? part 1" Christmas is coming, and believe it or not, it would be Blade's very first Christmas. As the holiday approaches, Blade learns of the mysterious Santa Claus. However, he also learns of those that do not believe in the fat man. To prove his existance, Blade sets out with fellow believers Roboguy, Manty, Swerve, Raizo(Who could very well have a drunken fantasy brought to life after meeting Santa.), Poppy, Kiwi, and Notar. Notar? How odd... On a slightly related note, Deevil has captured noneother than Santa himself, for putting him on the naughty list. ~ The group reaches the North Pole, finding a note left by Deevil, Dear Idiots reading this, I, King Deevil of Triglo Island, have captured that fat friendly person. He'll never be free. Ha ha ha ha ha!!! Lets see how he likes being put on my naughty list. Ha ha ha ha!!!! Alright, time to...wait am I still writing this? Yeah better sto- Love Deevil *No Short* Episode 124: "The Big Debate- Santa Claus, Real or Fake? part 2" The gang of believers infiltrate Deevil's castle, and rescue Santa. Yippee! *No Short* Episode 125: "Diet" Poppy goes on a diet for some reason. Notar tries to convince her it's unnecessary. Short: The Professor decides to investigate the life forms of Triglo Island. Episode 126: "What the...?" Morqsue becomes good. He's not faking it or anything! He's actually become good! Yeah, creepy, isn't it? Short: A new game that Roboguy wants is released, but is only stocked on the Triglo Island GameStop. Episode 127: "Cliched plot" Madame Crystal sends Joe on a mission to bring her some power crystal. Sadly, it's in the middle of Glyde's lair. Short: Manty pulls a prank on Flora and she wants revenge. Episode 128: "Love Spell" Marissa decides to practice a new love spell while Fauna watches. It goes horribly wrong, hitting both of them. Joe is furious when he finds out about this. Short: Joe gets a new hammock and tries to spend some time relaxing in it only to be pestered every two minutes. Episode 129: "The Stink of Defeat" After days of adventuring and going though Hell (literally), Gaizo returns to the City. But the lack of showers in Hell make it almost impossible for anyone with a nose to get within smelling range of him. Efforts are taken to try and remove such an underworldly stench. Short: "With Cherries on Top" Notar attempts to make an ice cream sundae, but others keep barging in and adding bizarre toppings. Episode 130: "The Taste of Victory" Kiwi releases a new super smoothie at the HP Bar that everyone's addicted to. Kiwi quickly becomes filthy stinkin rich, but Swerve reveals that the smoothies are made from Gaizo's filthy stinkin socks from the previous episode. Kiwi loses everything, and must attempt to reclaim his life through a cooking contest. Short: "Blenders n' Balloons" Sinnet turns Smart Mass into a balloon, and the two drift on an adventure through the sky. Episode 131: "I'm Scarred for Life" An experiment of the Prof. causes the entire gang to be.... GENDERSWAPPED! Hilarious Nightmare Fuel ensues. ~ Manty: Holy crap! I'M A CHIC! WHY DO I SUDDENLY HAVE THE URGE TO EAT SOMEONE'S HEAD?! Short: "When Ryhming" Roboguy writes a poem. Episode 132: "Powerfully Transforming Strong Officers" A popular new kids show called the Powerfully Transforming Strong Officers has sweeped through the entire city. Almost everyone is into it, even the Professor. In fact, he's so into it, he makes a ray that brings TV shows to life. Everyone is so excited to meet their TV heroes. Of course with heroes, comes villains. Can they stop the corny villain with terrible costumes? Short: "Fung Shway" Sinnet and Elbat do some remodling for their home, but it would help if they had arms. Episode 133: "Hey Illia. Illia. Illia?" The Cree follows Illia around and bugs her for a while. Short: "Catch up" Manty tries to make up a catchphrase. Episode 134: "He's back..." Guess who's back? No, really, guess... Guess!... Give up? TRUMAN. He tries to rob the HP Bar again. Short: "Scared of Demonesses" Truman tries to rob the HP Bar again but is too scared of Illia to go inside. So he tries all sorts of traditional Succubus killing stuff. None of it works. Episode 135: "Kukaki, Will You Marry Me?" When ANOTHER Prof. experiment goes life scarringly wrong, every male character falls ridiculously in love with Kukaki. At first, she's super excited, but then, things get...... creepy. ~ Kukaki: Wait... Why were you hiding in my closet Roboguy?! Roboguy: .....Everyone else is doing it. Short: "You know..." Roboguy starts thinking. Episode 136: "Smarshmellow" Roboguy and Kiwi start a new food craze.... SMARSHMELLOWS! They sweep through town, until everyone gets addicted. And hungry. But Kiwi and Roboguy are runnning out of smarshmellows! Short: "MOO" Manty thinks he's being haunted by a cow. Episode 138: "Rac's Such a Playah" Rac, being the city's official ladies-man, gets the whole city to participate in a play for Avlana. But when things go wrong, such as the costumes getting fried and the props going missing, can Rac swoop in at the nick of time and set everything right? ~ *Notar, Elbat, and Sasaru are sitting around doing nothing* *Rac burst in and screen freezes. The words "Rac Wade: Official Ladies-Man" are typed across the screen, then unfreezes* Rac: Oh, I'm glad I found you guys. You've got some necessary roles in my play! Notar, Elbat, and Sasaru: Er . . . um . . . we've got to do a . . . thing . . . at . . . a time . . . *Roboguy bursts in, screen freezes, and "Roboguy: Village Idiot" is typed* Roboguy: What are you guys talking about?! You were just saying how you had absolutely no plans going on for the next month! Short: "What a Riot" The Games Master does stand up comedy by imitating the citizens... and other villains. Episode 139: "And I Approve this Message" The town realizes it has no mayor. As such, all the citizens run for the position! Short: "Manty in 3-D!" Manty make the whole cast become computer generated. Episode 140: "Kiwi Kombo Platter" Kiwi starts new combo meals at HP Bar. Business is booming! But he's getting overworked! ~ Manty: Wow Kiwi, business has gone through the roof! All because of a new food-related item! Kiwi: I know, right? Lune: Isn't this the tenth episode this has happened in? Short: "Lune: Rant" Lune breaks into the production room and argues with the real Chaso Kiwi, Darky, MooseFondue, and Thousand Island Sausage becauseit's not "The Lune Show" Episode 141: "BITF City's Night Out Part 1" The professor, deciding he's had way too much stress these days, takes the citizens for a mass vacation. First stop, Lois Voogas! ~ Jay: Gee, this pool is great! But where is everyone? Murasashi: Most everyone's in the pool lounge over there. I don't see Kukaki and Raizo, though. Sinnet: Oh, I've seen them. They're over there, in the hot tub. *everyone in the pool looks over to the hot tub, their expressions turning to shock* Short: Manty tries to gamble. Episode 142: "BITF City's Night Out Part 2" The Professor takes the gang to their next stop, Floorandlo. Short: Sinnet has the sudden urge to take pictures with every mascot from Volt Glisley World. Episode 143 : "BITF City's Night Out Part 3" The Professor takes the gang to Crawlybood! TIME TO BE A STAAAAR! Short: Manty joins and Actor's Guild. Episode 144 : "BITF City's Night Out Part 4" The Professor takes the gang to a luxury cruise. ~ Kiwi: *sees manty shoving his head in the pool* Manty, what are you doing? Manty: Trying to drown out the memories.... Kiwi: Of? Manty: I saw the picture that Kukaki took in Lois Voogas... Short: The gang plays volleyball. Episode 145 : "BITF City's Night Out Part 5" The Professor takes the gang to their final destination, Plaxville! Beaches, water parks, hotels, spas, rides, and LASER. TAG. Short: Roboguy and Elbat get stuck on the roller coaster. Episode 146: "A Look into the Past- Gaizo's story" A day like any other day, but Gaizo does not see it that way. He's acting distant, and rather depressing. In the hopes of cheering him up, they get him to explain his woes. It all happened 30 years ago... Episodes that have characters explaining their pasts, with the others bringing various comments. Short: "You got Swerved!" Swerve engages everyone in Yo Mama contests. Episode 147: "Peaceful Island" Manty, Kukaki, and Roboguy have been noticing something bizarre about the citizens. Instead of their usual facial expressions, they now all don a huge, suspicious-looking grin on their faces. They whisper to themselves when "they" (the aftermentioned trio) aren't looking, and, one day, leave the city for quite a while. What the heck? The three investigate, and figure out they've been hanging around this new, undiscovered island on the Triglo chain. What happens next? Figure it out. *No Short* Episode 148: "Imperfect Couple" When Morty Mole interferes, Joel and Faith break up. And they MOPE LIKE CRAZY. Valencia requests Vena's assistance in getting them back together. Bad choice on Val's part, wouldn't you say? Short: Notar tries to take up Fencing. He's doing well, but can he beat Rac? Episode 149: "The Stealing Game" The Games Master steals something from Vena, who is convinced (that other girl who likes the Prof) took it. So she steals something back, then the other girl hires Poppy to steal from Vena, and it develops into a free-for-all city-wide stealing war. Short: Swerve uses Sinnet for his intended purpose... A blender. Episode 150: "A Look into the Past- Kuddles' Story" Over breakfast one morning, Mr. King Kuddles starts reminiscing about his earlier days, much to Deevil's dismay. Kuddles recounts his tale, starting before he was a king, then his corrupted climb to power, the assembling of his greatest army, his invasion on Imagination Nation, the ensuing failure, and how he finally met up with the Games Master and the other villains. Deevil contemplates ways to escape the conversation. Short: "A True Story" Roboguy writes an autobiography, but starts making up ridiculous adventures to put in it. Episode 151: "I See What You Did There" Blade wanders about the city on his own, spying on the citizens during their most private moments. Things don't get any better when he goes and tells everyone about them. Somebody's gotta stop that spirit. Short: "Duck, duck, goose!" Swerve, Manty, Poppy, and Manty play duck, duck, goose. Episode 152: "I'm Scarred For Life - Glorious Return: Zoology" In attempting to fix the machine which caused the big genderswap, the Professor ends up turning everyone into animals instead. ~ Ralph and Pan are walking along one of the city's back alleys when Ralph treads on a discarded slice of pizza. Ralph: Oh, come o- Ralph disappears. Pan: What the - Pan suddenly transforms into a goat. - ffffaaaa? ~ Crafty suddenly stumbles. Looking down, he notices he suddenly has paws. And the ability to look down at them. He has become a super-advanced South Korean robotic dog. Crafty: I...I'm a dog?! Roboguy?! Pan out to show Roboguy, transformed into a yapping dog toy. Crafty: ...Makes sense. ~ SOMEONE bursts into the lab. The Professor is swinging from the ceiling. ???: Professor! Thank goodness you're a monkey! ...Never thought I'd say that. ~ A cockroach is fleeing a mantis. It is significantly faster. Deevil: *mad, mocking laughter* Manty: WHY AM I SO SLOOOOOOWWWW ~ Professor SSBOrangutan finally manages to reverse the effect, causing all gathered in the lab to return to normal. Pan: Wait...Ralph didn't transform, he disappeared! Will he turn up again now? Ralph, as a maggot, had been lying on the pizza. Ralph: THE GROUND IS MADE OF TASTY OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMY - He returns to his normal self. ...Well, this is embarassing. Short: Laundry: Manty washes his shoes (all 55 pairs), only to have them stolen. Episode 153: "Computer" The Professor has a new, super-fancy computer in his office. It has Minesweeper. Crowds of excited patrons ensue. Short: Advertising: The villains attempt to advertise themselves. Episode 154: "A Look Into The Past-Deevil's Story" A recap of the day Deevil first invaded Triglo Island. ~ Deevil: Our land has been reclaimed, S.L.U.G. I've got nothing to live for! S.L.U.G: We could always go somewhere else, you know. Deevil: But where? Where could we go? S.L.U.G: ...Argentina? *No Short* Episode 155: "Brother, Could You Spare a Thousand Grand?" Deevil goes bankrupt and becomes a street dweller. Desperate for a home, he begs the Professor for a home. Snapping, the Professor reluctantly agrees. What could happen next?.... Short: Manty tries to punish the Professor in strange ways. Episode 156: "Coalition Castle 2" The entire city spoofs Team Fortress 2. ~ Manty-Scout: WHACK! Darky-Sniper: *shoots* You're doing it wrong, ya twitchy hooligan! *No Short* Episode 157: "Giga Guy" The entire city spoofs Mega Man. ~ Prof: Dare you face the might of... PROFESSOR MAN? Super Swerve: You have a lame name. Prof: How do you know my weakness ;-; *explodes* Super Swerve: ...you have a lame weapon. *No Short* Episode 158: "Mechanisms of Murder" The city spoofs Gears of War. ~ Kiwi: Oh, here comes the Kiwi-Train, motherf- Deevil: WE'RE SURROUNDED BY F****ING GRINDERS STOP SHOWING OFF ARGH *shredded* *No Short* Episode 159: "Abandoned 2 Annhilation" The city spoofs Left 4 Dead. ~ Kuddles: PEELZ HERE Roboguy: I hate pills! Crafty: My friends call me Crafty! I guess you can- Roboguy: Wrong game! I hate Abandoned 2 Annhilation 2! *No Short* Episode 160: Miromoso: "The Sinful Swords" The city wrap up by spoofing Muramasa: The Demon Blade. ~ Notar: I could get used to smashing enemies upwards constan- oh goddamn it, the damn thing brok- *mobbed* *No Short* Episode 161: "Tournament again? This time with a twist!" Illia decides to hold another battle tournament, but with an interesting twist this time: the fights are 2-on-2, MIXED. As in teams are randomly chosen. Even more, the teams are switched after each round. Future Professor, Kuddles, Deevi and S.L.U.G. enter again and once more mean no harm, but who is this mysterious man from Merippon? Short: Poppy lost her lucky choker during her match somehow. She tries to find it. Episode 162: The Mysterious Daiyu In the later rounds of the tournament, something is going on. The competitors are acting strangely violent, even outside of their battles. When Daiyu and his partner win the final round, none other than the announcer, Analaya, and his partner, whom I haven't decided on yet, practically go insane, and start attacking everyone! Meanwhile, Daiyu seems to have disappeared. Can anyone calm them down WITHOUT DYING? Short: Analaya is crying because she went berserk and tried to kill everyone again. Everyone tries to calm her down. Episode 163: "Trial and Terror" It's the most busy time of year, and the HP Bar staff is overworked. Swerve decides to help out by becoming a delivery boy. But if the food doesn't reach the costumer in 30 minutes or less, it's free. Can Swerve maneuver the city's bizarre obstacles and enemies, keep the food safe, and deliver it on time? Short: "Dinner with a Blender" Swerve's delivery is for Sinnet, so now we have the pleasure of observing his odd dining habits. Episode 164: "Science Ain't Fair" A citywide science fair is held in Professor SSBBrawler's lab. Except, because the Professor is such an outrageous smarty pants, he is denied from entering the contest. So when the citizens enter with stupid, pointless, and dangerous experiments, can he Professor restrain himself from interfering? Or at least without being noticed. Short: "Dummy Side Up" Roboguy thinks he laid an egg. Puns and punch lines ensue. Episode 165: "Cooking with BitF City" Valencia, Bola, and Swerve try to teach other citygoers (minus those who work at the HP Bar) how to prepare their own food. Valencia makes sweets, Swerve makes soup, and Bola makes steak. You'd think the others would have experience considering they all cooked for Thanksgiving, but considering how "well" that went... ~ Swerve: Okay, we're gonna make my original Spicy Soup. He need a little chicken bro-What are you doing? Kukaki: *straight faced* Taking off my clothes. Swerve: ...Why? Kukaki: It gets hot in the kitchen. Raizo: You're hot in the kitchen. Kukaki: I am, hot, aren't- Swerve: Another word, and I stuff you BOTH in the soup! AM I CLEAR!?! Kukaki: Crystal. Short: Ezekiel wants coffee. Roboguy tries to make it for him. Emphasis on "tries". Episode 166: "Jaw Dropping Experience" Illia takes a hit to the jaw from Morty Mole and it becomes temporarily injured. Considering biting and chewing stuff is "her very reason for existence"... Short: Raizo flies too high up and gets a bloody nose. Episode 167: "Horror Stories" Flora decides she wants to go camping and asks her parents. Flora invites Marissa along hoping to scare her with a few ghost stories. Suffice to say, she fails miserably. Marissa tries her hand and does somewhat better. Fauna, however, manages to come up with the most horrifying story of the three, leaving Flora with nightmares and Marissa is unnerved for a bit. ~ Fauna: And so our story ends. The child was stuck in a dystopian future, slave to her twisted father and with no hope of returning back to the happy times she once knew. Flora: .... .... ... That's depressing. I do believe I'll be having nightmares tonight. That is, considering I can even sleep tonight. Short: "Marshmallow Mania": Joe and Ella bring along quite a lot of s'more materials Episode 168: "Stories of a Cave Pt. 1" Spooky decides to go on an adventure and takes Weber along. While trekking through an unnamed island, they discover a cave system. Spooky decides to head in. Of course he trips, hits his head and falls unconscious. Weber follows behind him and suffers the same fate. They wake up a few hours later and try to look for an escape. Back on the mainland, Fauna is frantically looking for the cats, nearly in tears from the loss of her beloved kittens. The entire family arrives on the island where the two felines were exploring. While searching the isle for any signs of the cats, the kids find some paw prints in the sand leading to the cave. Uncharacteristically, Flora goes to get the parents while Fauna goes into the cave and winds up falling on her butt. This hurts, but she escapes any serious harm. ~ Upon discovering the cave: Spooky: Cool, a cave. What do you thi- *A bug crawls into the cave* Spooky: A BUG!!! *Pounces at bug who is now in the cave* Weber: Wait, Spooky! Spooky: *Thud* Weber: *sigh* Looks like I'll have to go in after him. What the- *Another dull thud is heard as Weber hits the cave floor.* *No Short* Episode 169: "Story of a Cave Pt. 2" After wandering in the cave for some time, Fauna eventually meets up with the cats. Unfortunately, she's lost with them. The trio trek further into the cave. Losing hope as well as their general sense of direction, they see what looks like a possible way out. The exit however leads to a strange palace. The palace is brightly colored and seems to be made up of building blocks held together with mortar. After a bit of thinking, they decide that it's best they head in, despite the risk of being captured. The inside of the palace essentially amounts to an overgrown toy box. Meeting up with the "Toy Castle"'s ruler, they stay the night. During their stay, however, the castle is attacked by a giant humanoid monster made entirely out of broken old toys. After a grueling battle, Fauna and the cats prevail over the horrifying monstrosity. The noise of the fracas attracted the attention of the rest of the family. Reunited, the head back home while Fauna relates the events leading up to the battle. *No Short* Episode 170: "Clipshow Clash" The citizens of BitF City are at battle with TVOBITFC (the villians of BitF City) when Swerve suddenly pulls out the "Hyperactive Paranoise" costume from forever ago. All the characters start alternating between reminiscing abou past episodes and using skills and items from them to fight. Short: Roboguy tries to remember his own phone number. Episode 171: "Trip to Merippon" Someone from Poppy's world steals something from someone, so Poppy leads a group of people into Merippon to get it back. Short: Manty and Jay get lost in Twilight Forest. Episode 172: "You're Looking Green" When manty destroys a building by accident, and crafty crashes a bus by accident, people who aren't part of the gang begin to descriminate against green people. Can Laywer Kiwi and Kirb fight this injustice!? ~ Manty: The frog was right. Crafty: What? Manty: It's NOT easy being green. Short: Manty is slowly shrinking. Episode 173: "The Blooper Show" Manty and Roboguy host the blooper show. With guest appearences by Kiwi, Kukaki, the Prof., and Crafty. ~ Blooper from Up the Woods Without a Paddle Bigfoot: GRARARGAGAGHRGA! Manty: Aaa- Wait! Phil, that's not the line! Short: Sinnet gets stuck in the koala exhibit in the zoo. Episode 174: "The Hunt Is On!" To give himself and the others the thrill he used to receive from treasure hunting, Gaizo hides treasures all over the city, sending the gang on one big scavenger hunt. Whoever gets the most gets to claim all of the treasures for themselves. The promise of treasure gets the city into a bit of a craze. Short: "Splur for dummies" Bacon teaches math to inter-city street punks. Episode 175: "Grocery What Now?" There seems to be no grocery stores in the city. When everyone runs out of food in their homes, and even the HP Bar, the gang needs to find someone who could open one. Deevil hopes to take advantage of this. Short: "Hobo" A hobo sneaks into the Professor's lab. Episode 176: "A Normal Day At The Beach" Manty, after eating too much sugar at the beach, goes crazy. Jay is very amused. ~ Manty: GHJFDSSFBDFHHDSBHDSBDHSDSH *wrecking stuff* Murasashi: My god! Jay, he's destroying the beach! Do something! Jay: *highly amused* Nah. Heh heh.... Short: Notar tries to buy an ice cream cone. Episode 177: "HeadCount" Notar becomes victim of a brainwashing social networking site. Short: Manty and Jay play Pac-Man for the Atari 2600 with MST3K-esque snarky remarks. Episode 178: Dragons. Yay. Somehow, everyone becomes dragons. Short: Manty tries to compliment Murasashi. Episode 179: Lune, Official Crazy An entire episode about Lune. Yay. Take a look deeper into his psychotic attitude. Short: It's meant to be broken- Lune explains he 4th wall to Bacon, Sinnet, and Roboguy. Episode 180: Personal Bubble Deevil tries to duplicate the effects of Murasashi's bubblegum shield and create a portable barrier. Through a screwup, he creates a barrier around Castle Deevil making it impossible to leave. ~ Deevil: Wow! I made a barrier! If it's as strong as I hope it is, WE'LL BE IMPENITRABLE!!! Now, I'll just turn it off and go out to buy an onion, *tries to turn it off* and an onion... *keeps trying to turn it off* And... *nervous* An onion... IT WON'T TURN OFF!!! Short: Murasashi refuses to leave her bubble shield because she thinks there's a ghost. Episode 181: Sounds Fair A whole load of the Citygoers start a fair. During the events of the fair... -Marissa eats a bad corndog and gets ill. (she gets better) -The Prof makes a game booth and competes with Morsque's Trang's booth to get more customers (who cares why he has a booth?) -Truman tries to steal stuff. Swerve steals what he steals and gives it back, and somehow Truman doesn't notice. -Illia holds a pie eating contest. Somehow this goes horribly wrong. -Fauna tries to win the game where you knock over the bottles with the baseball. And maybe more. Short: Manty tries to balance on a streetlight. Episode 182: "BitF City vs. Biological Warfare" Manty and Jay are fooling around in the Professor's new outdoor reasearch area when a SwirlPlant (the bush that produces Swirlberries) seed falls out of Jay's pocket. The seed plants itself in the ground, which, surprisingly, destroys all the nearby plantlife. The professor, shocked, discovers that the plant is an extremely invasive species when not in Triglo soil. But, it's been revealed that Deevil's been spying over this incident. He invents a new cannon that shoots bombs that scatter SwirlPlant seeds. He fires it, and the entire continent of Australia (or wherever BitF City is) is covered in the seed, destroying the continent's ecosystem. The professor, now in a full-fledged panic, asks for Manty and Jay for advice. They reveal that all the seeds have a "mother plant", and they must destroy all 5 of them to kill the others. The professor creates a party of most of the people in the city. They start trekking southwards, and soon find the first Mother Plant. They destroy it, and move on to the north. Manty, Jay, and Murasashi are seperated from the group and lost in the desert. Manty finds the second Mother Plant, and eats a Keroita SwirlBerry (which are known for it's hallucinogenic properties). He suffers from an extremely bizarre hallucination. When the effects of the berry wear off, it it revealed that the Professor and his group has found them. They move on. Rac wanders off, and is attacked by BlackWade. A battle ensures, and Rac is mortally wounded before the group comes and repels BlackWade away. They find the third Mother Plant where he was standing. The Professor modifies a radar system of his to find the two remaining Mother Plants. It is revealed that one is in Merripon, and the other is the one that accidentally fell out of Jay's pocket. The professor travels to Merripon with Swerve's characters to destroy the Mother Seed. The remaining characters return to the city, where they find Deevil in a huge mech. They destroy it. THE END BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY ~ Manty: Woah, Jay...what's going on? Jay: Um, nothing really. What? Manty: Jebus on a stick! The world is all wiggly and colorful! I'm seeing spots and... *jay and murasashi turn into spoons that fly towards the sky. Things get weird.* Manty: WOAH! It's like some mental patient's back tattoo! *No Short* Episode 183: "Comic Relief My Foot!" Roboguy, tired of his piers calling him a comic relief character (whatever that is :P) decides to prove himself by going on a quest of epic proportions. And so he does. Roboguy journeys deep into the neighboring mountains, where it is rumored that odd creatures slumber. A tale unfolds, one of excitement, bravery, betrayal, and heart ache. Prepare to venture where no one has gone before: into Roboguy's one and only serious role. Short: "What's a Yoga?" Master Morty Mole attempts to calm himself through yoga. Episode 184: "5, 24, 9001, HIKE!!!" The citizens engage in a game of good ol' fashion football. Numerious cases of physical humor ensue. ~ Professor: Who would ever play such a barbaric game? *Poppy tackles Professor at top speed* Short: "Identity Crisis" After a bizarre foosball accident, Blade ends up inhabiting Elbat. Episode 185: "Just Shoot Me" During the BitF City Health Fair, Manty and Deevil enter an anonymous DNA Match Testing Booth. When they test positive for blood relation, the Professor breaks to them the bad news: The are brother and sister. Creepy. As Manty copes with finding out he's Deevil's little brother, Deevil starts trying to adapt to womanhood with the help of Swerve's female characters. Short: "Poppy Pop" Poppy is soda addicted. Episode 186: "Earth Day!" The citizens help pick up trash on the beach on Earth Day. Let's just say it involves opened relationships, lots of drama, and a couple of murders. Short: Manty sets Poppy's house in Merripon on fire. Episode 187: "IT BUUUUUURNS!" A poster with a list of... FAN PAIRINGS is hung up and enlarged in the center of the city. Everyone is disturbed. Idiocy ensues. Short: "Cat Scan" Jay becomes alleric to cats. Episode 188: Dark Signs of What is to Come A mysterious man enters the city. Sure this doesn't seem episode worthy at first, but when a series of murders occur, something is up. Who is this man? Why is he here? Maybe one of the characters know... Short: Roboyguy contemplates the meaning of life. Episode 189: Love Sinks Joe manages to forget his and Ella's anniversery, and she's not too happy about this. To help the lovelorn husband get back onto good terms with his wife, the gang rents out a boat, and go on a love cruise around the ocean. Although this cruise manages to bring out the worst in all of the couples. Lets hope they settle their problems before things get too out of hand. Short: "Stand Up" Manty attempts stand up comedy. Episode 190: "MAAAKEOVER!!!" Kuddles is sick and tired of everyone being so unafraid of him. So all the other villains pitch in to help toughen up his look. ~ Kuddles: Argh, I'm sick and tired of being called 'Little Fluffykins' by my arch rivals... Games Master: Sounds like what you need is... a MAAAKEOVER!!! Deevil: Oooh, I'll do his hair! Morqsue: I call nails! Short: "'Splosions" Manty and Sinnet attempt to make amazing fireworks displays. Episode 191: "The Mysterious Mystery of the Restauwasn't (AKA: Curry Binge)" An Indian restaurant appears in the city overnight. Everyone decides the best way to investigate is to go and have a massive meal. Fire-breathing and obesity ensue. Short: Smooth Jazz: King Deevil turns on the radio. Everyone else on Triglo Island likes the music far better than he does. Episode 192: "Metal Munchies" Robots live in the city. Robots are made of metal. Glyde eats metal. I think the rest can be pieced together rather nicely. Roboguy, Crafty, Sinnet, and Elbat have become targets for Glyde's lunch. Lets hope someone stops that dragon. Short: "Hobo Again" The hobo that snuck into the Professor's lab managed to get into Deevil's castle. Episode 193: "Starry Artists" A few members of the crew (Rac, Poppy, Kukaki and Roboguy, maybe more) decide to draw up some sort of manga style comics. The comics all seem to reflect their personalities: Rac's is an action shonen, Poppy has a dramady, Kukaki gets hentai (ew), and Roboguy has a slice of life comedy comic. None of them are doing too well. Short: Manty reads Roboguy's finished comic once it's been worked on a while. Funny reactions galore. Episode 194: "Arma-game-on" The inhabitants of the City are turned against one another... once they realize that they prefer different game consoles. Which shall prevail: the WorkStation, the W Box, or the Woo? Short: "Clowning Around" Poppy believes a street performing clown is spying on her. Episode 195: "You Can't Prove Nothin!" The Professor creates a robot who looks just like him in order to avoid Kukaki. But once the robot malfunctions, Kukaki believes that she has killed Professor SSBBrawler. Being thoroughly freaked out, Kukaki attempts to stay sane and hide the body. Hilarity ensues, I hope. Short: "Dictionary Who?" Sinnet demonstrates everything you can do with a dictionary. Besides reading it. Episode 196: "Morty McFly" Master Morty Mole takes Kuddles's UFO for a joyride, but something goes horribly, horribly wrong. Soon enough, Morty is traveling through time, glancing bits and pieces of the history of the heroes, villains, and everything in between. Short: "That's Rather Unfortunate" Gaizo throws his back out while giving chase to Jacovi. Episode 197: "The Semi-Far Future Part 1" Notar is sent twenty years into the future. The City, however, is now mostly destroyed and ruled by the villains of the RP. Notar then gets involved with a rebel group that plans to take out the villains. *No Short* Episode 198: "The Semi-Far Future Part 2" Notar leads the group through the villains' obnoxiously large headquarters. The group takes out the villains, only to turn out that the villains were being led by someone else. Notar's future self. It turns out Poppy died in some horrible accident, causing Notar to go mentally insane, and turning evil and all that. He eventually goes back in time, and saves Poppy from the death she would have had had Notar not been there to save her. *No Short* Episode 199: "Filler of Filler" The previous filler episodes combine into one large filler episode. Short: Notar attempts to learn how to juggle with Roboguy as his teacher. Episode 200: "Epic Recap Time" The cast (everyone except for Kukaki) recap all that's happend up to that point. Why not Kukaki? Because it's Kukaki, and do you really want her to recap it for you? *No Short*